Distractions
by RachL8
Summary: Severus is in the hospital wing, and in need of a little distraction ... COMPLETE


A/N: none of this is mine, although I wish it was! I am merely playing with JKR's creation (she's too busy with the real thing to notice …) and I will put them back in the box when I am done. So please don't sue me 'cause I ain't profiting from this, and I'm a poor student (sob). This is just a little piece thattap-danced round my head untilI wrote it down. As ever reviews are good! Enjoy!

**Distractions**

Severus Snape lay on his side in the hospital wing, weak and in pain. Most meetings of the Death Eaters were far from pleasant, but this had been worse than most. The Dark Lord had been in a particularly vindictive mood and Severus, unable to provide any real information, had borne the brunt. Then some well meaning trainee had tried to heal him with a healing spell, which had reacted badly with the c_ruciatus_ curse. He had been throwing up for what felt like hours.

Minerva and Poppy came out of Poppy's office and were heading purposefully towards him, determined looks on their faces. _Oh Merlin, _he thought. It was quite clear that they had finally developed a plan, and it wasn't going to be something he was going to enjoy. He'd seen that look before, and it usually meant trouble.

"How are you feeling dear?" Poppy was the only one who got away with calling him dear. If it wasn't dear, it was sweetheart or flower, so Severus felt that dear was an acceptable concession.

"Oh I feel fantastic. I haven't been sick for at least 10 minutes."

"At least your sense of humour wasn't affected Severus. That's surely something to be thankful for," Minerva said, dryly. Poppy leaned in closer to take his pulse and check his temperature. She handed him a glass of mouthwash, which he took gladly, swilling the minty liquid around his mouth to get rid of the worst of the taste, before spitting it into a clean kidney dish. He felt briefly sorry for muggles in his situation who didn't have the luxury of _scourgify_, although thankfully that weakness passed fairly quickly.

"Now Severus, we've thought of something that will stop the nausea, but …"

"But I won't be able to keep it down?" he finished for her.

"Exactly. So we had an idea." Poppy looked at Minerva.

"We have a muggle drug that will prevent nausea, and enable us to get some potions into you to make you feel a bit better. However, we need to administer it intravenally." Severus' eyes widened as he saw Poppy pull out a large needle, rolling up his sleeve to just above the elbow. He felt his mouth go dry as he saw the enormous needle glint in the sunlight. Surely there was no need for it to be that big? They were just joking, of course.

"Relax Severus, this won't hurt a bit." She was swabbing his arm with something now, pinning his arm under her own. Minerva had placed her hands gently on his shoulders, but he knew she was more than capable of holding him down if needs be. Feeling waves of panic wash over him, he began to struggle.

"No … no needles."

"Really Severus, calm down. You're in no fit state to thrash about like that." A twinge from his ribs reminded him that she was right, but he was damned if he was letting her anywhere near him with that needle. He would take the sickness over the needle any day. Poppy had backed off a little now.

Minerva put her hand on his forehead, very gently smoothing the hair out of his eyes.

"It's alright Severus. Poppy's not going to do anything without your permission. Try and calm down." She was using her best 'house mother' voice, and Severus suddenly felt like a recalcitrant first year. Not that he cared. He didn't care about anything as long as the dreaded needle had retreated. He had always had a thing about needles; being a wizard had the advantage that he wasn't usually required to face one.

"Better?" she asked him, as his breathing slowed and his obvious panic seemed to subside a little.

"I don't like needles. Never have. Never will." His voice was clipped, and he very definitely wasn't apologising for his so-called weakness. He might be embarrassed, but he damn well wasn't going to let her know that.

"I know they can be a little bit worrying Severus, but really, you know Poppy won't hurt you."

"Sorry, but no. I'll just be sick."

"Honestly Severus. You're not strong enough for this. You're going to make yourself seriously ill if you go on like this. We're just trying to help."

The doors to the hospital wing opened, and Hermione Granger came through the door. Both women went to see what she needed as she was flushed and breathing hard.

"Madam Pomfrey, could you go down to the quidditch pitch? One of the Hufflepuffs has somehow managed to fall in the stands, and I think they want you to check her over before they move her.

"Right, Miss Granger. Minerva, will you see Severus gets this?" She passed Minerva the needle.

"Of course, Poppy. Miss Granger, will you give me a hand with Professor Snape for a second?"

"Of course, Professor. What do you need me to do?"

"Distract him." Seeing Hermione's confusion, she elaborated. "He has a problem with needles, but I need to get this into him, and it's the only way. So I need you to distract him. Please."

"I'll do my best, Professor," Hermione replied, trying to repress a smile.

They moved back to Severus' bedside. When he saw Hermione come round the screens surrounding his bed, he flushed slightly, but kept his tone steady as he acknowledged her.

"Miss Granger. How nice of you to come and visit me." The sarcasm was positively dripping from every word. _He can't be that ill then_, she thought.

"Professor. How are you?"

"I've been better," he growled. "Why are you here Miss Granger?"

"Professor McGonagall said you needed your mind taking off your present predicament, sir." He didn't like the gleam in her eyes. He'd seen that look before as well, usually justbefore Malfoy stuffed up royally. She was up to something. He was surrounded by women who were perpetually up to something: Voldemort was as cunning as Longbottom in comparison to Minerva or Hermione when they had _that_ look.

"She did, did she?" He was glaring at Minerva now. If looks could kill … _Ah well, Severus old boy, you can but hope._

"Yes I did Severus. Perhaps Miss Granger can take your mind off things for a few seconds. It's certainly worth a try in my opinion." There was that blasted smirk again.

"Severus." She spole his name in a low, soft voice, and placed her hand suggestively on his chest. He felt the breath catch in his throat as he saw the wicked gleam in her eyes. "I think I can help you to relax. How would this be for you?"

She leaned over and kissed him, very gently. He felt a shiver run down his spine as her mouth fitted into his perfectly for a moment. Then she pulled away, leaving him disconcerted, wanting more.

"Did you find that at all distracting, Professor?" She was close, but not close enough. He wrapped his arms round that soft, yielding waist, pulling her closer to him. She seemed disconcerted now, her breathing uneven, cheeks flushed. _Hah! The tables were turned! _He was mildly relieved to see that he could still make a lady flush, even in his present state.

"I couldn't say Miss Granger," he breathed.

"Might I suggest a repeat experiment?"

Without waiting for an answer, she kissed him again, this time for longer. It was a long time since he'd had a kiss quite that intense, and it startled him. He would have to re-evaluate Miss Granger. He'd never considered that she was capable of this kind of passion. He'd never really considered her at all, although it was quite clear that she had a beautiful womanly figure buried underneath the unflattering robes and bag full of books. Her fingers were buried somewhere in his hair, and somewhere at the back of his mind he was thankful he had washed it. She opened her mouth, shyly her tongue sought his, exploring his mouth. Severus let the feeling wash over him as he felt Minerva pull his arm from Hermione's waist. As the needle sank home, he deepened the kiss, increasing its intensity further, hearing her gasp into his mouth as his long fingers dug into the sensitive spot on her side. They pulled apart, Hermione flushed and trembling.

"You see, Severus, that wasn't so bad, was it? I'll just go and check on Poppy." Minerva bustled away down the ward, where Poppy was treating the unconscious Hufflepuff.

Severus looked at Hermione, unable to break away from those eyes, that were brown, and yet not. His arm was still firmly round her waist, and she was almost lying across his chest, drinking him in with her eyes.

"Thank you Miss Granger. That was most … interesting." His voice was soft, devoid of its usual sarcasm.

"My name is Hermione, professor," she said quietly.

"And under the present circumstances, mine is Severus." She grinned cheekily at him. It really was an inappropriate grin, he felt, and something would have to be done about it. He pulled her back for another kiss, wrapping his arms round her, kissing the cool flesh of her neck, nipping the soft skin of her earlobes, until she was breathless, whimpering in his arms. He pulled away.

"This is highly inappropriate behaviour, _Hermione_." He breathed her name, enjoying the sound of it on his lips. "And very Slytherin."

"What on earth are you talking about? You must be more ill than I thought." Shereplied archly, one eyebrow raised suggestively.

"I would have expected you to just ask what for what you wanted. This entire charade is really unnecessary." He saw a smile playing on her lovely lips for a moment, and then she stood up, rearranging her robes and trying to tidy her hair. That was one battle she was not going to win, but habit demanded that she try anyway.

"Do you feel quite better now Professor?" she asked. Only the look in her eyes betrayed the innocent tone of voice which she employed.

"I believe I am much recovered Miss Granger. Thank you for your … attentions. I wonder if you would come and see me tomorrow about your potions project? I realise I don't take your class tomorrow, but I have some urgent … ideas to discuss with you. Shall we say after dinner? I believe you know where my rooms are?"

"Yes professor. That should be fine." She leaned forward so that her hair was just brushing his face. "I shall look forward to you … I mean it." Her voice was husky, and her lips tantalisingly close.

"Indeed, Miss Granger. As will I. I shall expect you at eight."

He watched her walk down the ward, convinced that she was strutting a little more than usual, not that he usually looked at her like that of course. He usually found his enforced convalescences dull, but this one was looking like it could be … interesting. Severus lay back on his pillows, content despite the aches and pains. Yes, tomorrow would be interesting.

To Poppy's surprise, he readily acquiesced to another day in bed, with the proviso that it was in his own rooms.

"Of course dear," she twittered, thankful that he had given in so easily. "They must have really taken it out ofhim this time, the poor lamb," she said to Minerva as she turned away.

Barely able to hide the smirk on his face, Severus nodded and tried to look as pathetic as he knew how. _If only she knew_, he thought. _If only she knew_. This was going to be fun.


End file.
